wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.4.0
These are not yet official changes, but a collection of changes specified that are going to be in Patch 2.4. This list will be replaced with the official patch changes as they are released. There are no plans for a Patch 2.5.0.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=3421022780&postId=33532202127&sid=1#2 General *The limit of daily quests is being raised from 10 to 25. *A new faction called the Shattered Sun Offensive is being brought in with the introduction of the Sunwell Plateau. *Spell Haste will reduce the global cool down on spells, down to a minimum of 1 second. It won't apply to melee and ranged abilities though however.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311224006&sid=1#15 PvP *Battlemasters are now standing on platforms with collision around them.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4032294715&sid=1#2 * Diminishing Returns removed from Honor Kills * Honor calculations will become instant rather than daily * If a player has Resurrection Sickness, they are not worth any honor * If a player is killed 50 times in one battleground, they are not worth any honor for the durration of the Battleground User interface Combat log *Various improvements will be made to the combat log.Yes, in 2.4 the combat-log will be adjusted. Names, spells, event etc will be coloured. The combat-log will no longer send a single text but an event. It will even introduce easier filtering on the fly. Last but not least you can have a full event history.Raid Panel at Blizzcon, around 25:40 *Various improvements to the Interface Options window. Looting * First when you loot a Bind on Pickup item that only you can pick up (such as Heroic Badges) you'll no longer see the confirmation dialog. * Also when you loot a Bind of Pickup item the confirmation window is going to list the name of the item in the window. You'll be able to identify that you're getting the right items much easier now.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311144321&sid=1 Classes Druid *Lacerate now deals additional damage based on your attack power. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311154301&sid=1#3 Mage * are now Unique (80). http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311114214&sid=1#18 Priest *Prayer of Mending's overwrite has been fixed.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2969688103&sid=1 *Priests are now able to use Fear Ward in Shadowform. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311163389&sid=1#6 Shaman *Healing Grace will reduce the chance that all of your spells will be dispelled by 10/20/30%. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311202681&sid=1#1 Warlock *Patch 2.4 will remove the restriction for Ritual of Summoning that prevents players from summoning players into instances. Provided the player meets the instance requirements, you'll be able to summon them in from anywhere in the world.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311114233&sid=1#0 Warrior *We plan to make the off-hand weapon critical hits from Whirlwind trigger Flurry and Rampage which should improve damage a bit.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311224131&pageNo=2&sid=1#34 Professions Cooking *New recipes will be added so that one doesn't have to catch fish to be able to advance up to maximum skill level.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=1641225898&pageNo=3&sid=1#40 Enchanting *A new recipe will be added that transforms 1 into 2x , the recipe will have a 1 day cooldown. Fishing * New Fishing Daily quest near Silmyr Lake outside of Shattrath. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=4311224251&sid=1#6 Mining *The various types of ore will be adjusted so that you can consistently level up your skill from the nodes available in the zones where your character will be leveling, without you having to go back and spend lots of extra time in areas where you don't have any quests.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/12/22/mining-to-get-easier-in-2-4/ Dungeons and raids * All 25- player raid bosses that drop set tokens will now drop and additional token! * Gems obtained through Heroic difficulty instances are no longer Unique-equipped. * Loot dropped by Doomlord Kazzak and Doomwalker has been changed to Bind on Equip. In addition, the cash dropped by these bosses has been significantly increased. * Scale of the Sands reputation will now be awarded in Hyjal at a much higher rate. http://www.wowblues.com/eu/0102-24-patch-notes-2405447683.html Magister's Terrace * 5-Man instance with Heroic (Kael'thas is a confirmed boss.) Sunwell Plateau * Sunwell Plateau will be a 25-Man raidKil'jaeden, Kalecgos, Brutalicus (AKA Brutallus), a fel dragon, two female eredar twins, and a Dark naaru are confirmed bosses. available at level 70 with a difficulty of the Black Temple or higher. All drops will be above Tier 6. The instance will be designed in the same style as Silvermoon. Environment Sunwell Isle The Sunwell Isle will be, according to Blizzard, "a cool 'public' area featuring brand new daily quests" shipping in Patch 2.4.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2520303358&pageNo=2&sid=1#28 References 2.4.0 2.4.0